Megaman: Legends of Moonbot
by TiffanyMoonluvr
Summary: In which Megagman finds the love of ihs life.


A/N: hey guys adn gurls this is my first story ever so plz excuse the mistakes n stuff ^.^ i'm nit a very gud writer i no but im trying hard so plz dont flame plz, k? Also sory this cahpter is solong but im establshing Moonbot becuase shes a main char

Chapter 1: Megaman, beaten?

"Megaman can u hear me?" aksed Roll thru the headset. "yes roll i can hear you" ansered Megaman. "Wellthe quantum refractor is up ahead. and be careful Megaman. ok?" "yes Rool" he ansered. Then he turnd of his headset and went thru the door. inseid the door he found the most beautiful robot maste hed ever seen!!!!1

She was waring black and pink armor all over her except for her stomach and face which was bear. Her long hair hanged down and was blak with all purple streeks all thru it (a/n: isn't purple the kawaiiest color evar? ^.^) and there wer red spikes all over her armor. her foot Megaman stared att her stuned, for she was the most beatiful robot Master hed ever met and he was in love but he knew he had to fighty her because she was evil and working for wily.

Her naem was Moonbot and her parents were brilliant scyentists who built her from scrap parts because they couldnt have a baby of there own. but they never understood her because they werent robots and didnt know how a robot felt and they were always asking her to do things around the house instead of letting her listen to music on her mp3 player (a/n: it's built in to her had but they cold turn it off lol) and they never let her wear wahat she wanted. Then they broke up nad Moonbott felt all sad and ran away and then Wily found her cryinng on the street and said "don't cry my dear come with me and you cn have a nwe home! so she folloowed him and he turned her into a robot master and she trned evil but she was always wondereing why Wily was getting her to do bad things and she didn't want to hurt peope.,.

"Im here to stop yuo!" said mEgam an and Moonbot turned aorund and loked at him (a/n: she was doing something with teh quantuum refrctor lol no nothing like that you pervs lol) because his voice was so sexy. (a/n: Megaman hasd a sexy voice it not as good as Xs but hes such a poser lol) Tiffany suddenly teleprotered behind Megaman and zapped him!!!! Megaman had finally been betan!!!1!!

Chapter 2 Wilys end

Back at Wilys base wily was being really mean to Moonbot saing shed taken too long and hed turn her bakc into scrao if she wasnt caerfl. But then Seerbot sayed "Megaman has been betaen wily so you can just stick is. (a/n: shes not scred of wily lol) and thne she walked ot of his base nd fired a laser into it and it blewed up and Wily went flying off into the sistantce. Well that settles that" she saed too megaman who had just arrived (a/n: she only stuned him befroe and she has telikeneesis so she cn read minds lol) "Wow who are you" asked Megaman "Moonbot" she replkied "your rilly powarfull" said Megaman "you should be a hunter liek me!" "Ok then" said Moonbot and they went back to the Hunter base together. Moonbot new Megaman was in love w/ her because she could read his mind but she alos knwe about Roll and Meamans feelings for her "Ill kill that bitchc" she said to herslef!!!

Chapter 3 Roll

"Hwy Roll could you come up here" asked Moonbot to Roll who aws talknig to MEgaman "Sure said Roll she didn't suspect that Moonbot knew about her and Megamna and she didnt know that Moonbot was more in love withg him thean she was. Roll went up staris with Tiffany and thy went into her oom (nothing like that get you're mind out of the gutter). "Mgaman loves me" said moobot and then she shot Roll and roll blewed into a bajillion pieces and Moonbot knew she could never be remade. Megaman she yelled and Megaman came running u pthe stairs and Tiffan said "Oh no megaan Roll just blewed up for no erason" and Megaman said "Oh no well these things happem i guess i we should go out" and Moonbot said "Sur wear do you want to go" and Megaman said "i dunno why dont you dchooose" so Monbot said..............................................

"Lets go to a french restaruant!"

Chapter 4 Dinner yay

"Woow Tiffany you lok beautiful" said Megaman when she came. She was wearing a big long black dress witha v-shaped pink bit running up the front and all red lace running across it Her heir hung in a long black opnytail and the purple was now all red an it looked so cool. she Was whereing pink and black combat boots that could kick trough anything and there whre splits up the side of her dress that showed of her legs when she oved. Megaman was wearing a suit that shed bought foor him on the way back to wilys base since she could also see the fututre. then she took is arm and they came together to a Frech restorant where they had Frech toast (a/n:yummy) and baguettes with snails but Tiffanyy said 'ew I dont like snails' so they took the snail saway and have icecream there instead (yay). Wen they were du nthe waiter came on them and ssaid "The restaront wood like to give you special gift for being here being so beautiful Moonbot and they gave her atight ping ;eather top with black lace everywhere and she thoguht it was lovely then they left and went back t o the hunter base "oh Moonbot I love you" said Megamn and Tiffany coud tell it was true "well then I ave a gift for you" she said sexily and she led him into their room and kissd him passionately "i want you forever" she said and so he put ihs output into my input and then she said marry me and he said i will and they kissed sum more.

Chapter 5 Happily ever after?

She steepd out onto the crpet and made her way up the pyews to were megaman and Dr LIight were waiting for her. She waas wearing a beautiful wedding dress xcept it was black becase she hated white except for Dr light because he looked good white.

With roll dead and Wily gnoe and the world saved by Moonbots special shield that stopped all evil before it could even happen (a/n: she was a brilliant scentist too) the world was safe and Megaman loved her then they got married and Dr Light was the priest and he married thm. "i pronounse you wife and husand" he said uptting wife first because he secrety loved Moonbot too but hed never say that becaue he wanted Megaman too be happy. You may now kiss" and so they did infront f the hole crowd of people who cheered and clapped and everyone was happey. Suddenyl..............

Omega appered from nowhere!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 6 The end

But it was okay because Tiffany has a specil weapon so she fired her Tiff Canon also know as the Aggro Gun (a/n: i dont no what this meanz but a freind sugested it ^.^)

nd Omega blwed up just like roll did into a bajilloin pieces. And so the wold was asfe once more and Moonbot and Megaman had many baby robots who grew up with their mothers beauty and inteelligence and became the greatest maverick huntters ever!

THE END ^.^


End file.
